


(For this we) Give Thanks

by KingOfSpades



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, No established relationship, Septiplier AWAY!, and dances with laps, just plain...pining? ish, laps may have been involved, markimoo has skillz, not a thanksgiving fic, slightly sinning, ~IMAGINATION~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfSpades/pseuds/KingOfSpades
Summary: Of course Jack makes a habit of watching his friends’ videos in his downtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who had an exam the next day and was procrastinating! At least I made something that someone may find enjoyment in...
> 
> And and and this is all the fault of Markiplier's vid, Christmas Can Wait (found @ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1Cn2iQwQWs); especially _that_ part.

_Of course_ Jack makes a habit of watching his friends’ videos in his downtime. Especially when they can’t Skype as regularly as they wanted to. He had been trying to reach Mark for a while now, but he always seemed busy. Their last call had mostly been a rushed explanation that for the following days, Mark had a hectic schedule owing to varied shoots for a series of special vidoes, and Jack understood. After all, he had a few busy days ahead of himself as well, doing more videos than normal to prepare for a trip.

Still, he missed Mark, but watching his latest videos were the next best thing. Seeing Mark’s eyes light up during the new videos and just enjoy himself during the skits makes Jack very happy for his friend.

* * *

 

After a busy day of recording extra videos, Jack stretched out and set to watch some videos to unwind for a bit. Mark’s latest video was titled “Christmas can wait”, and it seems to be a Thanksgiving thing of sorts judging by Tyler’s turkey costume. Fitting, since Mark’s twitter was themed as such, what with the creepy pilgrim twitter icon, to the cryptic tweet telling people to give thanks. It looks more of a skit than a let’s play, and Jack looked forward to it. Mark seemed to have fun the most with the skits lately, after all.

And so Jack clicked play, expecting some sort of Christmas versus Thanksgiving shtick. Tyler’s tired-sounding “gobble, gobble,” made Jack chuckle, and he reclines slightly in his seat, relaxing. He takes in the video: the start of the funky, remixed Christmas music as an enthusiastic Mark stares excitedly at a snow globe, more of Tyler flapping around as a turkey, and -

Jack’s jaw slackened slightly as the next part played – Mark dancing in a very Christmas-y sweater as the music started up in earnest. Jack gulped, his mouth suddenly watering. What? Why such a sudden reaction? He paused the video, wondering what caught his attention. And then he replayed it again. And again. There was something about those few seconds that seemed so enticing. Hypnotic, even. The aesthetic of the frame was certainly pretty – the play of shadow and light through the fog, and the scene accented by the tacky light the ugly Christmas sweater had. And then there was Mark, Mark with one hand on his hip, the other on his head and just shaking his hips to the music -  

Unbidden, an image popped into his head. Mark, with his face smug and much, much closer than comfortable, his arms around Jack’s shoulders, still wearing that goddamned tacky Christmas sweater but now holding himself just a touch above Jack’s lap and just gyrating his hips, _teasing_. Jack could feel his own hips jerk upward at that thought. His mind wasn’t finished yet though – as the Mark in his head slowly started to lower himself and start to grind onto Jack’s lap, and let out a low moan. _Shit_. Jack bit his lip, and his hands wandered downward, to…certain parts that suddenly demanded attention.

With a jolt, Jack realized that he was pressing his own thickening cock through his jeans, all while imagining his friend. His good friend Mark. His pretty-damn-uninterested-in-Jack-in-that-way Mark. His face heated up with shame, and he quickly closed the tab on the video that was still paused on Mark’s little dance number. Oh God, this was so embarrassing.

And still his mind wouldn’t let up! Imaginary Mark grabbed Jack’s hands from his sides and placed them on his body. _“Come on babe,”_ the image in his head crooned, in a voice much deeper than Mark would normally sound, and fuck if that didn’t make Jack shudder in real life, something hot pooling downward his spine.   _“Help me take this sweater off,”_ he continues, as he guides Jack’s hand up, underneath his sweater and onto his body. All the while his grinding gets _a bit harder_ , and there’s a low, needy whine of “ _Jack,_ ” and _fuck_ –

Jack’s eyes shoot open as he feels a wave of pleasure go through his body. His hand was on his bulge again, and damn if it didn’t feel good. Still, it doesn’t make it wrong. “Oo-kay then,” Jack says, a bit shakily. He takes a few deep calming breaths – in and out, in and out. He still feels very hot around the collar however, and light-headed, which isn’t much of a mystery because it feels like most of his blood is somewhere southward. “That’s enough, brain” he says to himself. Somewhat unsteadily, he gets up from his chair. He shifts a bit, his erection uncomfortably bound in his jeans. He’s somewhat bothered that he’s that hard so soon from something as _little_ as that clip. Especially considering that it was a clip of his friend.

“A cold shower it is then,” he tells himself and quickly walks out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: my first working title for this was "Ho Ho Ho (or, Mark’s hips are so damn hypnotizing)"; decided to go with my current one since the whole Twitter shebang for Markimoo was to give thanks and do Thanksgiving first :P And I, for one, am grateful to have that video ~~(most specially that part oops)~~.
> 
> I have no idea how to do anything in the realm of sexy so please excuse my rather...lackluster attempts :P Hope you still enjoyed the story!


End file.
